Sasunaru an unexpected twist
by winns060
Summary: How are you suppose to react when the girl you've been crushing on for years, who also happens to be your best friend. Turns out to be your Anbu captain... and to top it off she's dating someone else. What the HELL was Sasuke suppose to do? Pairings : Female Naruto & Sasuke
1. Who's Naruto

12/08/2011

"I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters."

Chapter 1

Sasuke & Naruto age 17

"Come on Sasuke… Just tell us who this Naruto person is!" Exclaimed a highly annoyed Kiba.

"Why are you so desperate to find out?" Sasuke replied curiously, shoving his hands into his vest pockets.

"Because DAMMIT! The six of us have known each other since our ninja academy days, we took the chuunin exams together. You, Neji, and Shikamaru are all Jounin. It's been ten years… and we still don't know anything about this special friend of yours!" Kiba ranted, turning to see Sasuke's smirking face looking at him. "AARG… this Bastard, how dare you find amusement in my frustration!" Kiba shouted hysterically, shoving his index finger into Sasuke's face.

Sighing he slapped Kiba's hand away, and turned to his dark haired silver eyed friend, "What about you Neji? Are you as desperate to find out who Naruto is?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say Desperate, but I can't deny that I'm curious." Neji replied, a smile barely visible on his face.

Nodding Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru, who immediately responded with; "don't look at me! I want nothing to do with this troubling conversation."

" How is that even possible? You're seriously telling me that you don't want to know anything about this Naruto guy?" Choji asked, skepticism plastered on his face.

"I honestly couldn't care less."

"Lair!" Both Lee and Kiba shouted.

"Good Lord you guys are PATHETIC!" Sasuke said over Lee and Kiba's chattering.

"Finally! What's this guy like?" Kiba asked.

"Well first off she's not a guy."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, looking rather confused.

"Naruto. The person I've been writing too… Is. A. Girl!"

"Huh I never would have guessed it be a female… That's an odd name for a girl." Lee said to himself, his fuzzy eyebrows knitting together.

"There's nothing wrong with her name!" Sasuke said defensively.

"How protective of you Sasuke? Is she your girlfriend?" Kiba stated making kissy faces at Sasuke.

"She's not my girlfriend-" Sasuke sputtered.

"Oh come on, it's obvious you like her… it also explains why you've never been interested in a girl here." Kiba accused, then quickly mumbled, "I was starting to think you might be gay."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee taking a sip. The six of them had stopped at the little café, to eat breakfast before heading to there sensei office.

"Anyway what's she like?" Choji asked.

"Well she's Strong. Funny. Athletic. Motivated. Intelligent. Opinionated. Artistic. Stubborn-" Sasuke cut himself off when he saw Kiba and Lee's goofy faces. "Let me take a guess… you first Lee; you were no doubt picturing a beautiful fairy like woman with long wavy hair and a brilliant smile. While you Kiba where most likely picturing stunningly gorgeous woman with long straight silky hair, and eyes that you could drown in." Sasuke announced giving both of his friends a rather pointed annoyed look.

"That's creepy… stay the hell out of my head Uchiha."

"Kiba we've known each other for ten years, I don't need the Sharingan to know what your thinking.." Sasuke replied.

"What ever." Kiba muttered.

After a quick glance at his Shikamaru stood up, "We should get going, we're suppose to meet Iruka sensei in fifteen minutes."

"I wonder why he called us in on our day off?" Lee asked the group as they started walking, all he got as an answer were five identical shrugs.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

12/08/2011

"I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters."

Chapter 2

Iruka sensei sat behind his desk carefully studying his six former students, amusement clearly showing in his eyes. He didn't understand why they were all so shocked. They'd all been his students in the academy and after graduating he watched them grow into outstanding ninja's; it was no mystery why the six of them where being selected. "Look if this isn't something you want to do, you don't have to except. It isn't mandatory."

"No it's not that Iruka sensei, it's just unexpected."

"Why is that Kiba?" Iruka sensei asked, using his elbows to lean on his desk.

"Well I understand why they'd except Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke… but why me? I'm not even half as skilled as them." Kiba stated looking at his feet.

"It's true that your not as skilled at Ninjustu as the others… But Kiba your not weak; you are by far the best tracker I've ever seen, you are smart and quick on your feet. Lee your skills involving Taijustu are unparalleled. Choji you might be a little lazy… but your attacks are incredibly powerful." Iruka sensei paused looking at the young men in front of him, " all of you would be great Anbu, and that's the truth."

Iruka watched closely as the boys looked at one another making their decision, " We're in."

Irkua stood up and slowly walked around his desk "Alright, I'll send the Hokage the good news. Oh and one more thing make sure to prepare yourselves, becoming Anbu is incredibly difficult." Iruka said shaking each of his former students hands. "There's a package for each of you on the desk containing all the information you'll need to know. You leave for training in Konoha next week. Good Luck."


	3. Boot Camp

Chapter 3

12/27/2011

"I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters."

Chapter 3

"Hey Sasuke? Are you nervous?" Lee asked, shoving his face in between Kiba and Sasuke.

"We are sitting in a crowded bus that is taking us to a place were we'll have to endure never ending torture… of course he's nervous!" Kiba responded.

"Dramatic much, it's just boot camp guys. It cant be much worse than that test in the jungle we had to do before the Chunin Exams." Sasuke speculated, as he raised his hand to slap Kiba in the back of the head.

"I hope your right. Anyway after the training I'll be living with my father, nothing can be scarier than that. Who are you guys staying with after you graduated Anbu training?" Lee said moving to sit back in his own seat.

"My dad, he has a place right next to the ramen joint, what about you Shikamaru?" Kiba announced.

Shikamaru and Choji turned around in they're seats to join the conversation, "Choji and I will be staying with my Uncle Asuma. I think Neji is also staying with his uncle, aren't you." Shikamaru responded.

"That's the plan." Neji stated, refusing to move or open his eyes from his napping position against the window.

"Hey aren't you staying with your brother Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he's got a spare room in his apartment so I'll be staying there." Suddenly Sasuke was pushing Kiba aside to look out the window, "It looks like we're here guys."

The bus pulled up to the curb slowly and parked, everyone on the bus just sat there anxiously waiting. There was a small clicking sound and then the door opened, and a rather emotionless look man stepped on.

"What strange clothes." Lee whispered from behind Sasuke and Kiba.

Looking over the boy Sasuke had to agree, the black ninja pants were normal enough. It was the shirt that drew your attention; the right arm of the shirt was a long sleeve while the left was cut off near the shoulder, but the oddest part was how high the shirt was cut; exposing most of the man's midriff. His hair was nearly as dark as Sasuke's, and he looked about sixteen… maybe even fifteen?

"Good afternoon, welcome to Konoha's main Anbu training facilities. My name is Sai and I'll be leading you inside, where you will be greeted and briefed by your training supervisors. When you exit off the bus I want you to get into two single file lines." With that said Sai exited the bus.

It took twenty minutes to get thirty people off the bus and lined up. "Wow that was really slow… since you guys are new I'm going to give you a helpful suggestion… Be quick and efficient with every task given to you, wasting your supervisors time is not a smart idea." Sai announced to the group sounding rather bored. "Now follow me and stay in your lines."

"Ok guys listen up, because I wont be repeating my self." Sai announced as he lead the group down a large corridor, "You are the last group to arrive tonight, so when we reach the briefing room you'll join the other one hundred and ten recruits." Sai stopped in front of a large wood door, right before pushing it open he said, "I'll see the recruits that succeed at graduation."

The group entered the briefing hall, and where quickly assorted and placed among the other recruits.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Neji cursed from behind Sasuke.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"My cousin Hinata. The small dark haired girl three rows to your left and fifth one in the row."

"Why does it matter that your cousin is here?" Sasuke whispered.

"Hinata was born with a really aggressive illness she was consistently in and out of the hospital, she was eleven when cured of it."

"Well if she's cured, then there shouldn't be a problem?" Sasuke assumed.

"She had that illness until she was eleven, it caused permanent and severe damage to her body. Despite being disease free her condition isn't stable enough for Anbu training."

Sasuke was about to respond when two new figures appeared in front of the group, suddenly causing the entire room to go quiet. Both were young, blond and female… very female. The girl on the right had her blond hair up in four ponytails two at the top of her head and two near the neck line. She wore a short light purple tunic, and pink sash tied around her rib cage, with black skin tight leggings and long sleeve top underneath, the ninja gloves she wore came all the way up to her biceps. Strapped to her back was a huge fan.

The woman on the left was tall, her short blond hair framing her vibrant blue eyes perfectly. She wore a grey short thigh high skirt, which broadcasted her long legs perfectly. Her right thigh and left calf where both wrapped in white cloth, she also wore a fish net legging that stopped right above her right knee. Her tight grey top covered her midriff completely, it's sleeves falling right below her shoulders. Tied around her waist was a orange armored sash.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered a bit shocked, as he stared into the face of his best friend.

"As in your Naruto?" Neji asked quietly from behind him. Sasuke replied with a nod of his head.

"Whoa she's pretty." Neji whispered.

"Good afternoon recruits, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Temari."

"She seems nice." Neji announced, just as Naruto yelled, "And we'd like to welcome you all to you're nine week march through Hell!"

"My praise might have been a bit premature." Neji said a bit shocked.

"Listen closely, I don't want to have repeat my self I makes me bit irritated." Temari shouted. "After the brief you'll be separated in four groups. Each group will have thirty five recruits, and two supervisors. After being divided into these groups you will go through a series of tests that will determine if you are fit enough to continue with the Anbu training. After the test's are completed you will be escorted to your bunks where you will be staying for the next nine weeks. We will soon be expecting the Ho-"

"Excuse me." a perky voice interrupted Temari, "Did you just say that we would be staying here… for nine weeks? Because I made other plans!"

"Excuse me recruit, But did I say you could speak?" Temari shouted, making her way closer to the red haired girl with glasses and black short shorts.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? Do you even know who I am?" She said directly to Temari, not noticing the bewildered looks of everyone around her.

"I don't particularly care what your name is recruit!"

"It's Karin, and my dads the advisor to the Tsuchikage! I'm important! Unlike you. So you should listen to me or you might get into some trouble." There was a small gasp through out the room and then Naruto was instantly standing next to Karin, holding a rather sharp looking kunai against her throat, "Be quiet you insignificant fool, boasting about your political rank will not save you in combat… Hell it wont even prevent me from digging through your throat with my kunai."

"Yo-You cant treat me this way… I-I wont stand for it." Karin stuttered, fear clearly showing in her face.

"My god your stupid. Listen you are not the most important person in this room, there are four individuals in this room who are directly related to the Kages." Naruto announced her voice low and menacing, as Karin gasped. "Do you see any of them act out of turn, making demands?" Naruto stated as she pushed Karin forward, making her fall out in front of the other one hundred and twenty three recruits. "You can't buy your way in to the Anbu ranks. Your social status means nothing here, if you want respect! YOU. HAVE. TO. EARN. IT. Just like everyone else." Naruto quickly looked down at the red haired recruit with glasses, and returned the kunai to the pack at her hip. "Get your ass off the ground recruit, an get back in line."

Karin quickly stood up and returned to her previous position.

Letting out a breath Naruto walked back towards Temari. "Naruto, wasn't that just a little too harsh?" Temari asked when Naruto was at her side.

"No one who uses their daddies money and political pull to get in to the Anbu ranks deserves any sympathy from me." Naruto responded.

Temari was about to respond when the main entrance to the combat training room opened, and a tall man with electric blond hair stepped in.


	4. Anbu training begins!

Anbu Training begins 12/27/2011

"I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters."

Chapter 4

"Oh. My. Gosh, It's the 4Th Hokage!" squealed one of the girls in the large group as Minato Walked in, wearing an normal Jounin uniform and white short sleeved floor length cloak with red flame designs around the bottom.

Sasuke watched Naruto roll her eyes when Minato smiled at the squealing girl.

"Hello everyone" Minato said when he reached the middle of the room. " My name is Minato Namikaze, I am the fourth Hokage. First things first I would I'll introduce you to your supervisors who will be with you for the next nine weeks." Minato took a quick breath, and suddenly there were six new people beside him. "As explained earlier you will be split up into four groups these eight individuals will be your supervisors…"

"Supervisors for group one are Shino Aburame and Temari."

"Group two, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Group three Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Group Four, Zabuza Momichi and Kankurou."

Each individual moved to a section of the room when their name was called. "Now listen carefully, when I call your name I will inform you which group are in." Minato explained to the large cluster of recruits. Sasuke watched Naruto as Minato went through the list of names, and notice that when his was called, "Uchiha Sasuke, Group Two!" her facial expression changed, and her blue eyes quickly found his. The connection only lasted a second, before Naruto returned to her former position.

"Ok now that all of the recruits are sorted it's time to commence the tests." Minato announced, "The first test will be in the medical building, where we will make sure that you are all healthy enough to go through the training regiment. Next we will test and record your current fighting strength, there for you will each go through a thirty second match against one of your supervisors. The final test you will be running until your body is physically unable to continue… this with allow us to test your current stamina level!"

… thirty eight hours later….

"I hate this place…" Kiba whined, eyes closed as he leaned his back up against the wall and sank to the floor. "it's been almost forty hours since we got here… and we still haven't slept yet! It's completely inhumane."

"Becoming an anbu is way to troublesome." Shikamaru announce with his head between his knee's.

"It's to bad that we all signed papers… Now we're stuck!" Choji announce laughing.

"Good Lord… Why does everything hurt!" Complained Kiba, "That Kakashi guy was animal during our fight! I don't think I've ever had my ass so thoroughly kicked in less than thirty seconds!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Neji said on a laugh, " That Naruto chick hit so hard that she actually dislocated my jaw!"

"So that's what the bruise is from! How the heck did she get past your whirlwind thingy?" Lee asked.

"It's called Kaiten, the heavenly spin. An ultimate defense."

"Apparently not." Smirked Sasuke.

"Hey I'm not the only guy here with a bruise on his face… tell us Sasuke how'd it feel to have your girlfriend punch you so hard in the face that it gave you a black eye and knocked you out?" Neji announce smiling.

"She's not my girlfriend! And honestly Neji it felt good to get that forty five minute nap." Sasuke shot back.

"Wait What? You got a nap?" Kiba asked sounding like he was about to cry.

"Yeah Sasuke was unconscious for a good fifty minutes after getting decked by Naruto." Neji laughed.

"No fair dude!" Kiba said stretching his arms above his head.

"What up with your arm Kiba?" Lee asked.

"Oh they had some medical ninja students that couldn't figure out how to insert a needle and draw blood. I was stuck at least eight times on my right arm." Kiba said scratching at the large bandage.

"heh they did seem pretty inept-" Shikamaru announced looking at the bandage on his arm, when someone's voice called out, "Why. Are. You. On. The. Floor?" all six boys quickly looked up to see a man with silver hair and half his face covered up staring down at them, "Kakashi Sensei!" one of them squeaked.

"All of you get back to the group we are heading to the barracks, everyone is done with the testing. Your all going to get a good night of sleep… and then training starts!" You could practically see a sadistic smile in voice, all six boys groaned silently.


	5. Training: week one

**"I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters."**

Chapter 4

"Keep up the pace slackers! We've only completed six miles so far, you're half way there!" Naruto Shouted as she ran along the side of the group. Her group and Temari's had joined together for the twelve mile run before breakfast. "We've only got and hour and twenty minutes before breakfast, I don't know if these guys are going to make it Kakashi?" Naruto taunted.

"Yeah these guys are going a bit slow… maybe we aught to pick up the pace a little?" Kakashi responded.

"I don't know guys, would they be able to keep up?" Temari cut in her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Not sure… Lets find out! Speed up the pace recruits!" Naruto shouted picking up her pace, and making the entire group of recruits groan in protest. "Stop groaning and do it!"

They'd just completed the tenth mile when Temari shouted for a halt, Naruto knew something was wrong and stopped her group shouting for them to stay at attention, while she went over to inspect where Temari was kneeling on the ground. "Hinata?" Naruto whispered when she caught sight of her close friends dark hair. She quickly moved till she was kneeling next to Temari, "Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto whispered, Hinata made a small noise in an attempt to answer but was to distracted by the pain in her chest.

"I think she having trouble breathing!" Temari said you could tell how worried she was about her friend by the sound of her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked down at her friend, "Get up Hinata, you can do this."

"What! No she cant she's ill! Her body cannot handle the stress of anbu training!" a deep voice called out from behind them. Turning around Naruto spotted Neji Hyuuga making his way through the group.

"Why are you out of rank Hyuuga?" Naruto announced sounding a bit annoyed.

"She's my cousin!" Neji responded.

"And that makes it alright to break a direct order? Get the hell back in line."

"You don't understand! She's -" Neji yelled taking a step closer.

"No you don't understand!" Naruto said furiously, looking down at Hinata remembering they're last conversation …

"_Are you sure joining the Anbu is the best idea Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at her friend. _

"_Yes!" Hinata responded._

"_But-" Naruto began, looking a bit apprehensive._

"_I know what your going to say! Anbu training is extremely difficult, it takes a lot of strength and stamina, thing that I just don't have thanks to my previous illness."_

_Naruto just sat there, un able to voice her agreement._

_Letting out a little sigh Hinata continued, "Look I know it's not going to be easy! But it's something I have to do! A way to prove to everyone, and to my self that I am capable of protecting the people that I love!"_

"_Hinata the training…and the condition of your body currently… you could die! You should just stick with the medical jutsu's, your really good with- " Naruto began, but was cut off._

"_Naruto, we've been friends since we were ten, and I know your worried...But, I need this… and I know I can do it! So please, just believe in me!"_

Turning away from Neji, Naruto kneeled next to Hinata, "Get up Hinata! Do it now! You've already proved yourself to me, I know you can do this. Now it's time to prove it them, show them your STRENGTH! You can do it… Now. Get. Up!" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

Hinata must have made her decision because her body stopped shaking and her breathing became even. When she began getting up Neji moved forward, "Hinata don't-" he stopped when Naruto's elbow impacted his sternum.

"Shut Up!" Naruto hissed.

"How can you be so cruel? Isn't she your friend? How can you do this?" Neji shouted, causing the entire group to gasp.

Naruto quickly spun around to face Neji, "AND YOU ARE UNDERESTIMATING HER!" Taking a deep breath she continued, "Look at her Neji! Does she look weak to you?"

" You've got to be kidding me! she was on the ground just seconds ago writhing in pain!" Neji shouted pointing to the place were Hinata had been.

"That was then this is now. Look at her now Neji… What do you see that's different?" Naruto shouted back, grabbing Neji's arm forcing him to look at his cousin. "Her breathing isn't labored, unlike the rest of these panting baboons." Naruto announce pointing at the rest of the recruits, who where all breathing hard do to running ten miles no stop. "You are looking at a woman you can completely control every cell in her body. She can do this because she is a highly developed medical ninja. She is a extraordinarily skilled ninja, so if she says she is ok than she is. Also she currently a better anbu than you will ever be. Now get back in line."

"I don't understand how you can be so merciless to someone you say you care about." Neji announced.

"It's her job Neji!" Hinata shouted causing Neji to stare at her, "as our supervisor, she is suppose to be hard on us, it is what will make us strong."

"Hinata…. Your body can't-" Neji began.

"My body is fine! I'm a extremely accomplished medical ninja, so I think I think I would know what my body can and cannot handle. And at least Naruto respects how knowledgeable I am in the subject, and trust me to make my own decisions!" Hinata yelled, furious at her cousin.

"That's enough, both of you get back in rank…NOW!" Kakashi yelled coming up to stand behind Naruto. Hinata quickly returned to her position in line. Neji gave Naruto one last heated look before returning to his position.

Naruto let out a sigh and thought 'this is going to be a long nine weeks!'

**Review Responses:**

**1st Thanks everyone for the great reviews!**

**2nd Yes Gaara will be appearing very soon!**

**3rd Konoha is basically the capital of the Land of Fire there are many other villages within the country, the guys are from one of those other villages. Where the guys are from will be explained later in the story.**

**4th ^_^ I hope you are all are enjoying the story so far! And yes I would like to see your drawing Good boy-chan**


	6. Training: week two

Training: week two 02/21/2012

"I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters."

Chapter 4

"Time to wake up!" Someone's loud voice called out across the barracks just as the lights turned on.

"Good lord the light! It burns!" Kiba's tired voice cried out.

"Yup it's suppose to burn, now get up." Naruto said, pulling up Kiba's mattress, causing him to fall off and on to the ground. Lucky for him, he was on the bottom bunk.

"Fudge Monkeys! That hurt! What kind of person throws a man off his bed?" Kiba shouted jumping up and smacking in to Kakashi.

"Well, well if it isn't the class clown!" Kakashi said with a smile in his voice.

Kiba looked up when he heard his bunk mate snicker. "Oh shut up Lee, your more of a class clown than I am with those eyebrows!"

"Now now ladies calm down…" said in a rather polite irritating voice.

"I'm no girl!" Kiba said affronted.

"He's right Kakashi, because the girls are all up and ready… you see when they are told to do something they get it done!" Naruto announced from behind Kakashi.

"Naruto's right your wasting time! Hurry up and hit the showers, we're leaving for breakfast in twenty you all better be dressed and ready!" Kakashi announced loud enough to be heard by the entire group.

"Nice announcement Kakashi?" Naruto whispered, as they walked back to their office.

"Yeah… but just watch them all be ready in twenty minutes." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto laughed, " Bet you fifty dollars that they'll do it in fifteen."

15 minutes later…

"Told you! Pay up!" Naruto said her palm up in font of Kakashi as she stared at the thirty five recruits lined up in front of her.

Kakashi made some weird grumbling noise and slapped fifty dollars into her palm.

"Ok recruits! Good job, you just got me extra fifty bucks." Naruto laughed. Kakashi gave Naruto a rather bored look then proceeded with, "Anyway you guys should be happy, after today will have officially completed two weeks of your training… Isn't it great! You only have seven more to go!" when Kakashi looked up at the recruits and noticed that they all had a rather annoyed expression on their faces.

"Right? So here's what going on today, all the groups are getting together for a match of strength." Kakashi announced.

"Meaning?" Kiba asked looking a bit confused.

"It means that we will be gathering with the other one hundred and ten, recruits and fighting." Naruto said bluntly.

"Cool, I'm down for that!" Kiba said smiling.

"Great, lets eat then get started!"

…two hours later…

"I can't believe I thought I would enjoy this!" Kiba said from the side lines, nursing his new black eye with a pack of ice.

"Yeah well you're an idiot!" Shikamaru said as he watched the current fight.

"Whatever, Who's this guy fighting Choji?" Kiba asked.

"I think his name is Sasori?" Shikamaru said honing in on boy.

"He's good, but I gotta say those puppets are creepy."

"So I'm guessing by the bruise on your face that you lost one of your matches?" Shikamaru said looking up at Kiba.

"Nope, I've won both of the matches that I've had so far. It's just that the last guy but up a better fight." Kiba smiled, "But I wish I had Akamaru with me though. I miss that little mutt."

"Little? You ride on his back!" a voice called out from behind them.

"Sasuke! Hey bud how have your matches gone?" Kiba called out.

"The first two fights that I had where against girls. The first chick was a girl with really long blond hair I think her name was Ino, and she only seemed interested in flirting. The other girl was Tenten and she was all about weapons, and she's pretty good with them too." Sasuke said as he rubbed at the scratch on his cheek.

"What about your last fight?" Shikamaru asked, "I saw a glimpse of you preparing to fight that guy with grey hair and glasses?"

"Oh Yeah his name was Kabuto, and that was just a strange fight, he forfeited after the first hit." Sasuke said curiously.

"It's not that strange to quit after getting hit by you Sasuke! You probably just scared him" Kiba announced.

"That just it he hit me!" Sasuke stated.

"Wait he hit you and then forfeited?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Your right that is a bit strange."

"WOOO, go Choji!" Shikamaru was suddenly yelling, surprising his two friends next to him. "What? He won!"

"It's kind of creepy to see you so animated!" Kiba stared.

"It's sad, but I kind of have to agree with Kiba on this one Shikamaru." Sasuke announced watching Choji walk up from the match.

"Hey guys!" Choji walked up next to Shikamaru.

"Hey Choji! Nice fight."

"Thanks." Choji looked around, "Where's Lee and Neji?"

"Lee is fighting that girl Karin. The last time I saw Neji he was watching Hinata's fight." Sasuke looked around the room and quickly spotted Neji standing on the side lines watching a fight. "There he is."

The group migrated towards Neji. "Hey Neji, How's the fight going?"

"Good," eyes narrowing as Neji continued to watch the fight, " as much as I hate to admit it… Naruto was right, I've clearly been underestimating Hinata." He mumbled under his breath, " She's strong, really strong. And possibly a better fighter than me?" Neji announced a smile slowly spreading across his face as he continued to watch his cousin fight. The match lasted for another two minutes, before Hinata managed to get chose enough to successfully block all his chakra. "Winner Hyuuga Hinata." Kakashi called out, then looked back at his note pad to pick out the next fighters.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and Gaara." Kakashi called out.

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Gaara made they're way on to the ring, "Wait Kakashi." Naruto called out stepping on to the ring and walked over to Kakashi. "Is this Gaara's last fight?" Kakashi nodded, " Then I'd like to make a small change."

"What kind of change?" Kakashi asked.

"I would like to see how Gaara reacts to an opponent who has a unique advantage over him?" Naruto stated closely watching Gaara's reaction.

"Who would you prefer fight with Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto scanned the room and quickly found the person she was looking for, "HARUNO!" She yelled out startling the pink haired girl across the room. "Come over here."

Sakura quickly made her way through the crowd to Naruto's side. "I would like to see Sakura fight Gaara."

"WHAT!" Kakashi looked directly at Naruto like she was crazy.

"But- Narut- Naruto Sensei, are you sure?" Sakura stuttered, "I remember him during the Chuunnin Exams! He was a monster… He literally crushed every bone in his opponents body with that sand."

"You'll be fine."

"Naruto! He's crazy, He nearly killed us the last time we fought, it took you every thing you ha to stop him." Sakura whispered.

"There's no need to worry, he's not the same guy he was five years ago. He's changed trust me." Naruto said.

"Naruto… You know I cant win." Sakura looked directly at Gaara.

"It's not about winning, it's about proving a point. You're the only recruit that has a Taijutsu strong enough to break through his defense."

" Your talking about the thin layer of sand, that hovers over him like a second skin?" Sakura asked.

"It might be thin but it's extremely durable… all I need you to do is hit him hard enough to break it , I know that you can do this Sakura." Naruto said smiling.

"Fine! But I hope you know that after the training is done and I've become an Anbu, you'll be owing me a big favor." Sakura smiled sweetly turned and walked on to the ring, as her blond friend laughed.

Both of the fighters stood face to face, acknowledging one another, when Kakashi's voice rang out, "Begin!"

Sakura knew she wouldn't have much time to dodge before gallons of sand came barreling towards her. But lucky for her she was fast and quickly moved out of the way, racing towards the left, the sand following close behind her.

Gaara watched the pink haired girl as she moved around the ring efficiently dodging his sand. He'd seen her before, but where? It took a few moments to place her face, but he remembered now. Five years ago he'd tried to kill her and almost succeeded, it was thanks to Naruto that this woman was alive, that most of Konoha citizens where still alive. Thanks to Naruto… he had changed, he was a better person now. Five years ago he'd been completely out of control, killing others to solidify his own existence. He'd gained control over himself, because she showed him that a persons true strength came from protecting others, by protecting the people closest to you. So he'd made the change, and it took time but he'd finally made those precious connections. He now had friends, and family that truly cared about him, that saw him for who he was rather than the container of the Ichibi. He now understood what Naruto meant, because he would do anything to protect these people closest to him.

"Your not paying close enough attention!" Sakura's voice called out, bringing Gaara out of his haze just in time to block the onslaught of concrete with his sand.

Damn… This pink haired girl was stronger than he thought! She'd just pulverized the concrete ground with her fist, and she'd done it hard enough to send large pieces of it flying at him. In all the commotion he'd barely noticed that she'd gotten close enough to hit him, he quickly dropped down effectively dodging her punch. He quickly kicked out his leg hitting her directly in the stomach. Suddenly there was a bunch of white smoke where her body had been. "A clone!" he murmered to him self spinning around just in time to catch her fist with his jaw. The power of the punch was so intense he could feel the sand protecting his face shatter. Becoming so preoccupied with rebuilding his defense he didn't see her fist flying at him.

_Damn she's strong! She's broken through my ultimate defense!_

He quickly recovered, shooting back in just enough time to avoid her next attack, and surround himself in sand, "Damn he's fast!" he heard her call out.

He was just about to strike out at her when some one grabbed his arm.

"Stop!" a voice rang out.

"Snap out of it Gaara… Your better than this, don't let him out." This person's voice was warm, he recognized it.

Naruto?

He was being held back by someone he didn't know who. He slowly reached out trying grab something, but that wasn't his hand! In fact it wasn't a hand at all but a claw of sand. This was the Ichibi's claw, the one tailed beast that was locked deep with in him was trying to get out. NO! he wouldn't allow it! He had to get back in control!

Naruto watched as Gaara struggled to gain control of the Ichibi, "You've got this Gaara. Come on haul him back in, gain back your control!."

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Temari asked looking down at her little brother.

Naruto was about to answer when Gaara's voice rang out, "Ill be fine Temari."

"Thank the good lord Gaara… Your ok!" Temari said pushing Kakashi off Gaara.

"Temari why don't you release him?" Naruto laughed, taking Gaara's arm, "I'll take him to the infirmary and make sure every things ok."

Nodding Temari released her brother.

Naruto walked with Gaara out of the fighting hall.

"Are you going to send me back to Sunagakure?" Gaara asked.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I don't have full control over the Ichibi."

"Sit down." Naruto motioned to one of the benches behind them, "We are not going to send you back, that would be rather stupid considering you're an incredibly talented ninja. But I think it would be better for you to continue the seven remaining weeks of training with-"

"NARUTO!" A burly dark skinned man yelled, his blond hair slicked back away from his face.

"Bee!" Naruto said surprised, right before Bee scooped her up off the ground twirling her around.


	7. Training: week two part two, farewell

Training: Week Two (A happy farewell!) 07/12/2012

"I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters."

Chapter 7

"What the heck do you think your doing! Put me down, yah big lug." Naruto shouted, the quick spinning causing her to get a bit nauseas. But rather than putting her down he squeezed her a little bit tighter and did another twirl. When he finally set her down on her feet again, she stumbled a bit before catching the wall with her hands and sunk into a crouching position, "Good Lord, warn a person before yah do crap like that… I think I'm going to be sick."

Laughing he turned to a more than slightly startled red head, after a quick glance over "Should I talk to this kid or pass? If I had to pick, I'd turn and haul ass. I'm bad with kids send him back to class!"

Looking confused Gaara turned to Naruto, "Why is he talking in rhymes?"

"They're not just Rhymes, it's an original style that combines a rap beat with the melody of a ballad… Ballad Rapping!" Naruto explained.

"I don't understand what that means."

"That's to be expected… I've known him for years and I still don't get it either." Naruto shrugged turning to face Bee, a smile on her face. "He's a bit eccentric!"

"Says the girl with a fetish for ramen." Bee sung out.

"It's not a fetish!" Naruto squealed.

"Anyone one who see's you eat it, would think differently." Gaara says, a bored expression on his face.

"Hey now? No ganging up on me!" Naruto squealed again turning to look between her two friends. "Anyway time to get down to business, Bee this is Gaara, Gaara this is Bee the Jinchuuriki that holds the Hachibi. And your new personal trainer for the next seven weeks."

"What! Why?" Gaara asked as he looked over Bee.

"Because he can teach you how to gain control over the Ichibi chakra."

Back in the training room….

"I wonder where she took that guy Gaara, they've been gone for a while?" Lee asked looking around.

"I don't know. But did you see his hand? It looked like a claw!" Kiba said turning to Sasuke, who just shrugged keeping his eyes on the entrance.

"Oh look who just walked through the entrance." Shikamaru smirked, elbowing Sasuke and motioning to the blonde entering the room.

"Hey Sakura! Come over here for a sec." they heard the Naruto call out.

"I wonder what she wants with Sakura? Didn't she already finish her fights?" Lee asked, blushing slightly as he watched the pretty pinkette walk over to Naruto.

"Don't know… Why don't we move closer and find out?" Kiba said an evil smirk on his face.

"Your insinuating that we listen in to Naruto's private conversation? How depraved can you get Kiba?" Sasuke glared.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to spy on a woman who can crush us all with her bare hands if she wanted to?" Neji asked.

"Oh come on! I know you guys are just as curious about what happened in that fight as I am! Besides if it was a private conversation they wouldn't be having it in the middle of the training room." Kiba exclaimed loudly, waiting for a reply. When no one argued he let loose a small smirk, "Ok then lets go." The entire group quickly moved through the mass of recruits to get closer to Naruto.

"You ok?" they heard Naruto ask.

"Yeah just surprised." Sakura answered, "wasn't expecting him to let out that… thing." Sakura continued, then paled when she realized what she said, "Naruto… I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"

"It's ok Sakura, it can be difficult to see things differently when everyone thinks-" Naruto started her eyes slightly down cast.

"No! I'm not everybody I'm your friend. What I said was wrong and I'm sorry." Sakura said, "You are the most amazing person I know Naruto, the things you've accomplished… especially with the Nine Ta- Kurama is outstanding." Sakura took a breath and continued, "But Naruto, Gaara isn't you. Maybe instead of Anbu training he should focus more on controlling the Ichibi." Sakura finished and walked off.

"She's not wrong you know." Kakashi's voice called out from behind Naruto.

"I've got it handled." Naruto said turning to Kakashi. "Gaara will be spending the next seven weeks personally training with Bee, learning to control the Ichibi chakra."

"I see, But what I don't understand…" Kakashi announced as he spun around facing Sasuke and his friends, "Is why you six are listening to our conversations rather than doing what your suppose to!" Kakashi yelled causing all six including Shikamaru to jump in a panic. "As punishment you all get to run five miles and complete the obstacle course twice! Now get moving!"


	8. Training: week eight

I'm really very sorry it took me so long to update I had some things going on. I will try to be more punctual when updating chapters in the future.

Please Review & Give Feed Back!

"I don't own Naruto or any of its characters."

Chapter 8

"Wow. It's difficult to imagine that after today we'll only have one more week of training! It's kind of sad thinking, that it's going to end." Lee said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Five voices rang out at once.

"There's nothing sad about it! In fact I've been counting down the days until we get out of this hell whole!" Kiba announced, picking out the tomato from his sandwich and tossing it on Sasuke's plate.

"Oh it wasn't that bad! Admit it, it was kind of fun…" Lee stated, receiving glares from all five of his friends.

"In what universe was any of the last seven torturous weeks, fun?" Kiba growled, "My body still haven't completely recovered from that damn obstacle course we did during our second week!"

"That injury was your fault for not being observant…" Shikamaru stated while squeezing mustard on to his turkey sandwich.

"Who in the hell puts booby-traps with Explosive Tags! Flying Kunai and Shuriken! Not to mention the Poison Smoke Bombs! In an obstacle course during the second week! I mean we didn't even go over trap setting materials until the middle of the third week!" Kiba ranted.

"uhgg! Week three was awful… setting traps really isn't my thing." Choji said, " and neither is running the course multiple times when failing to set them up correctly."

"Spending all of the fourth week learning basic medical ninjutsu was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be." Neji added.

"I personally I disliked having Temari as my personal trainer during week six when all the remaining recruits split in to groups and had individual one on one training… that was more trouble than it was worth." Shikamaru sighed.

"At least you got a girl. I was stuck with Aburame Shino he's a strong guy, but I've never really liked bugs." Kiba shuttered.

"I was fortunate enough to be grouped with Shikamaru's uncle Sarutobi Asuma." Choji smiled.

"Hey Sasuke weren't you and Neji both grouped with Yamato Sensei?" Lee asked, receiving a nod from both Sasuke and Neji.

"So Lee, who were you paired with again?" Kiba asked, looking around the lunch room and spotting Naruto.

"I had this guy Kisame." Lee replied.

"I see…Honestly, I'm just grateful that I wasn't placed in Naruto Sensei's group… I heard that she was really brutal with her group members." Kiba shivered, "I gotta say Sasuke she's not the nicest person. In fact I kind of hate her… you could do better."

"Kiba you don't even know her." Sasuke stated.

"Really then what do you call the last eight weeks we've all spent together?" Kiba asks.

"…Being on the job?" Sasuke mumbled.

"You're going to have to realize sooner or later that she's not the same person you knew when you where a kid." Kiba said, just as the whistle blew signaling that lunch was over.

As they walked back to the training hall Neji whispered, "To be honest Sasuke… I agree with Kiba on this one."

"But you don't even know-" Sasuke began.

"Look Sasuke, Naruto's a strong and beautiful woman, there's no doubt about that. But she seems very cold, humorless and uncaring inside. But that's just my opinion." Neji said as they continued to walk, not realizing that the petite and very beautiful dark haired woman they passed heard every word.

6 ½ hours later…

Sasuke winced in pain as he rotated his shoulder back and forth. They'd all been in the training hall for the last six and a half hours practicing with weapons and his joints where starting to feel it.

"Good lord, I'm only eighteen! My back shouldn't be hurting this much!" Kiba whined from beside Sasuke.

"Your not kidding… every muscle in my body is aching." A girl with pink hair and green eyes responded, as she stretched her arms up over her head.

"You're Sakura Haruno, correct?" Kiba asked.

"Yup and you guys are?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I'm Kiba. Mr. eyebrows over there is Lee. That's Shikamaru, the one with the high ponytail. The guy with the swirls on his face is Choji. The long haired beauty over there is Neji. And the guy with the duck butt hair due is Sasuke." Kiba said pointing out each of his friends.

"I see…" Sakura said yawning. "Sorry I'm a bit exhausted."

"We all are…" A red haired girl with glass exclaimed.

"Oh it's you Karin." Sakura said.

"The most irritating part of all this is that, that blonde bitch just lounges around watching us!" Karin said venomously drawing the attention of the others, "It's like she enjoys seeing us suffer. I don't understand what's so special about her! And yet she's being treated like some sort of war hero! I mean what could a spoilt brat like that accomplish? She has no understanding of pain or difficulty-" Karin ranted.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura hissed, earning surprised looks from the group.

"Excuse me?" Karin said turning to Sakura.

"You know absolutely nothing about Naruto! Who she is! The things she's had to over come-" Sakura said clenching her fist, she was just about to lift her arm and punch that smug look off Karin's face when a high pitched squeal filled the room. "What was that?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Sasuke look over there at the entrance? Isn't that the same lady we walked passed earlier today while returning from lunch?" Neji asked.

"Yeah… wait she looks familiar?" Sasuke said to himself, he was just about to move to get a better view of her face when she shouted happily and began running through the crowd of weapon toting recruits.

"Naruto!" the dark haired beauty shouted, wrapping her arms around Naruto lovingly. Making all the recruits in the training hall gape at her like she was crazy.

"Haku!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around to face her older sister, "what are you doing in here? Are you crazy!" She said letting out a sharp and very high pitched whistle to quickly signal the recruits to put down their weapons.

"Honestly Naruto. Halting training isn't necessary, I've been an anbu for over six years I think I can handle my self." Haku announced looking around the training hall at the recruits.

"It doesn't matter how long you've been an anbu. Pregnant women are not allowed in the training and combat halls! It's dangerous!" Naruto said looking down at Haku's protruding stomach, "what where you thinking? What would Kakashi do if he caught you in here?"

Haku was just about to respond when a loud masculine voice shouted across the hall.

The two sisters quickly turned to look across the hall at a rather pissed off silver haired Kakashi. They watched pensively as he strode across the hall towards them, pushing recruits out of his way in the process. "Haku! What the hell are you doing here?" Kakashi shouted angrily.

"Well hello to you too, Darling." Haku announced giving Kakashi a bored look, "how's your day been so far?"

After taking a deep breath to calm him self Kakashi looked at his wife, "Why are you here Haku? You where assigned desk work until the baby is born." Kakashi asked gently.

"I have some time before work, so I wanted to come and say hi." Haku said looking around nervously.

"Liar! You're here because your bored, and wanted to see some action." Naruto accused, pointing her finger at her sister like a ten year old tattling.

"Shut up Naruto!" Haku hissed.

"Damn it Haku! Act your age!" Kakashi shouted.

"Excuse me?" Haku said slowly turning towards her husband.

"Your 23 years old! You shouldn't be sneaking away from your work because your bored!" Kakashi scolded, his hands resting at his hips.

"Look here you overbearing Cyclops! Hare dare you-" Haku continued arguing.

"What's going on?" a voice called out from behind Naruto drawing her attention away from the couple making a scene in the middle of the training hall.

"Oh! Hey Zabuza." Naruto smiled.

"You going to explain what's going on over there?" Zabuza asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning up against the wall.

"Well… it appears that your two closest friends are having a marital spat, but your more than welcome to jump in and try to fix it!" Naruto suggested pointing her thumb at the two.

"Yeah…you must think I'm stupid or very gullible. I wont be doing jack to help those two with any kind of relationship problems. The last time I stuck my head in their business I nearly lost it." Zabuza grumbled.

"You scared Zabuza?" Naruto snickered.

"No just careful about who I chose to involve myself in." He whispered close to her ear, causing Naruto to look away before he saw the blush creep up her cheeks.

"So Kakashi Sensei is married…" Kiba whispered on the other side of the hall, "who would have thought it was possible?"

"It is a bit unexpected… isn't it Sasuke?" Lee said as he nudged Sasuke with his elbow.

"Eh…" Sasuke shrugged, his mind to preoccupied with the blonde across the hall. About eight minutes ago a blush had spread across her cheeks while speaking with the spiky haired guy with bandages covering both his mouth and nose, and he wanted to know why.

"Dang it's been ten minutes and they're still going at it!" Kiba exclaimed.

"This is the reason I avoid women… they're troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, crouching down to rest on his haunches.

"Someone should report this!" A voice from behind them whispered.

"It looks like someone did… isn't that the Hokage at the door!" Another voice called out.

"I know they're being loud, but isn't calling the Hokage a bit excessive?" Neji thought out loud.

"No… In fact he might need back up." Sasuke snorted to himself.

"Why would you think he'd need back up?" Neji questioned, just as the hokage voice rang out grabbing their attention.

"Haku. Kakashi." The Hokage called out trying to get the attention of the two arguing.

"Hokage Sama!" Kakashi announced a little startled, he'd been so busy arguing with his wife that he hadn't noticed the Hokage's arrival.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT US!" Haku shouted at the Hokage causing everyone in the hall to gasp and stare in shock.

"Haku! Don't speak to the Hokage in such disrespect!" Naruto criticized, unaware that she was directing Haku's rage at her self.

"Right!" Haku shouted at Naruto, "Because you've never talked to him like this before! Hypocrite!"

"I've never talked to him like that in public, why don't you try to stop acting like a brat!" Naruto shouted, a bit angered by the hypocrite comment.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Don't you have any respect for your elders?" Haku yelled.

"Why the hell should I give you my respect when you aren't showing anything that could be categorized as respectful?" Naruto shouted, the argument between the two sisters escalading.

"Now, now girls-" the Hokage began trying to pacify the two.

"Rather than being a responsible adult and doing the job assigned to you, you're here slacking off!" Naruto roared.

"Dang they're load." Shikamaru said plugging his ears with fingers.

"I didn't think Naruto Sensei had a childish bone in her body. It's becoming apparent that she does, considering she's reverted back to a five year old." Neji stated while watching the blonde argue.

"Can you guys believe how they're treating the Hokage like he's not even there?" Kiba asked confused.

"It's not that uncommon." Sasuke muttered.

"You keep mumbling to yourself… do you know something about those two?" Neji asked.

"They're sisters." Sasuke stated simply.

"WHAT?" Lee, Kiba, and Choji shouted, staring stupidly at the two women, while Neji and Shikamaru just blinked.

"But they don't look anything alike." Kiba stated.

"That's because Haku got her looks from her grandfather on her mothers side." Kakashi announced, his sudden appearance starteling the boys.

"Then who does Naruto look like?" Lee asked, the first to recover from Kakashi's unexpected appearance.

"She looks like her dad." Sasuke responded.

"Really? I wonder who he is and what he looks like?" Lee said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, now I'm curious to see that electric blonde hair on a guy!" Kiba grinned.

"Are you all really that dense?" Kakashi asked, receiving a confused look from everyone but Sasuke who continued to watch the argument.

"What do you mean Kakashi Sensei?" Choji asked.

"Naruto's father is here in the room." Kakashi announced.

"What? Really? Who?" Kiba asked looking around the hall. When he turned back to Kakashi, he saw both Kakashi and Sasuke pointing at the man with blonde hair so similar to Naruto's.

"WHAT! The Hokage is Naruto's dad!" Kiba shouted.

"Sshh, Be quite." Kakashi hissed.

"What? Is it a secret?" Kiba whispered.

"No your just annoying." Kakashi responded casually.

"It's been nearly fifteen minutes and they are still arguing!" Neji uttered, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah well once they get like this the only person that can pull them apart is Kushina." Kakashi replied blandly.

"Who's Kushina?" Choji asked just as the doors of the training hall slammed open, revealing a beautiful, tall, and toned woman with flame red hair down to her hips.

"That's Kushina!" Kakashi said pointing to her, "And she's their mother."

"Not to mention one of the scariest women alive!" Sasuke added calmly.

"Really? She doesn't look that scary?" Kiba replied skeptically, just as Kushina began shouting.

"Haku! Naruto! What the hell do you two think you're doing!" Kushina shouted violently, charging forward too grab both of her girls painfully by the arms and spin them around to face her.

"Mom?" Both Narut and Haku exclaimed, a hint of fear in their voices.

"What are you doing here?" Haku bravely whispered.

"Your father called me!" Kushina said tersely, sending both of her daughters a disgusted look, "How idiotic can the two of you get! Fighting in public, and worse than that in front of our new recruits! You two are anbu, as some of the highest ranking ninja in Kohona it is your responsibility and duty to act and behave accordingly-" Kushina shouted.

"But mom-" Haku stuttered, looking a bit pale.

"Shut up! You know better than to interrupt me while I'm speaking!" Kushina shouted, slapping the back of Haku's head hard with her hand, "You are 23 years old! I cant believe that you flaked on your work responsibility! You were given the duty of assigning the new anbu to their teams after they become official anbu next Friday! To think that you would forsake something so important! But what's even worse than that is the fact that you are here in this room while pregnant… Haku, you have a child growing inside you! As a mother it is your duty to protect your child at all cost, coming into the training hall while the recruits are training with weapons was exceedingly stupid and dangerous!" Kushina raged.

"And you!" She yelled spinning around and pointing at Kakashi, "You need to man the "F" up! Stop being such a coward, if it becomes necessary to pick her up and toss her over your shoulder to make sure she stays safe, THEN DO IT!" Kushina yelled and then quickly turned to her husband, who had on a dreamy expression, "And if you even consider doing that to me Minato, you'll be sitting funny for a week!" she watched as that dreamy expression turned to a frown.

"Is she scary enough for you now Kiba?" Sasuke asked nudging his shocked friend, which produced a dog like whimper from Kiba.

"And you!" Kushina shouted, drawing Sasuke's attention back to her, "Don't think you can sneak away from me! even if Haku came in here and started this argument, you should have responded in a professional manner and dealt with it appropriately, rather than acting like a six year old throwing a tantrum!" She shouted making Naruto cringe away. "All of you need to pull your acts together… Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Haku, Naruto, and Kakashi responded.

"Good." Kushina said calmly, and walked over to her husband, "Minato? How is it that you can operate an entire country? But can't control your own kids?"

"But sweetheart… the citizens of Kohona don't have your genes running rampant through them." Minato whispered softly, brushing back a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"I suppose that's true…" Kushina said smiling at her husband, "anyway I've got to get going I have an appointment with Tsunade in ten minutes." Kushina announced and began walking out of the training hall, "Behave your selves you two!" she called out right before exiting.

"Well that was exciting as usual." Minato said, walking up to give both of his girls a quick peck on the forehead before leaving the hall.

The moment he stepped out of the training hall, the room was filled with the recruits whispered questions.

"Oh crap!" Haku shouted, pulling everyone's attention, "I had an appointment at Tsunade's office nearly fifteen minutes ago! I got so caught up in the argument that I forgot!" Haku exclaimed looking down at her wrist watch.

Turning to Naruto she pulled her into a quick hug, "I gotta get going! I'll see you at home in a week!." Releasing Naruto she turned around and began to run from the hall, "Love you Kakashi Darling!"

Haku quickly ran through the halls trying to catch up to, "Hey mom wait up!" when she finally caught up she said, "Well that was fun! I can't remember the last time I argued with Naruto in a way that you had to intervene."

"I can… but that wasn't a really fight was it Haku? You've always been a very sly child, but no matter what it was you'd do there was always a reason behind it. So for what purpose did you visit Naruto and start an argument?" Kushina asked looking at her daughter in a both lovingly and suspicious way.

"Lets just say I wanted to expose people to a different side of Naruto.." Haku announced smiling.

"And who are these people you wish to expose your sister too?" Kushina asked.

"You'll See." Haku sung out.


	9. Graduation

chapter nine graduation. 05/29/2012

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**I'm so very sorry this update is so late! I got a little distracted by life _ but I'm back now.**

**Chapter 9**

"Crap! They're here… both of them!" Kiba whined.

"Who?" Lee asked looking around the graduate hall.

"Naruto sensei's crazy mom and sister." Kiba responded, looking at the women suspiciously.

"Of course they'd be here Haku's the anbu that assigned us our teams, and Kushina is the wife of the Hokage and an important political figure here in Kohona." Sasuke explained.

"Besides, I don't think I'd label them as crazy… Loud for sure, but not crazy." Neji stated plainly.

"Yeah whatever! I've got my opinions and you've got yours ." Kiba shrugged.

"Hey have any of you seen Shikamaru?" Choji asked looking around at the other fifteen remaining recruits. "I lost track of him before entering the graduate hall."

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him in a while either." Neji said.

"I'm not positive but I thought I saw him talking to Haku and the Hokage earlier." Sasuke announced.

"That's strange I wonder why?" Lee questioned.

"Shh. Be quiet, Zabuza sensei is looking right at you!" Sakura whispered stealthily from behind them.

"Shit!" Kiba exclaimed when the man in question started moving towards them. "He noticed us."

He had nearly reached them when Shikamaru's voice called out, "Zabuza!"

"Shikamaru? What the hell!" Kiba muttered, astonished by his friends appearance. He was wearing the traditional Anbu garb; consisting of black ninja pants and turtle neck tank underneath a white armored vest.

"Well if it isn't our newest member… you are quite impressive, managing to get promoted to a B rank anbu before graduating from the training regiment. That hasn't happened in years, you must be something special." Zabusa announced as he walked towards Shikamaru.

"I'm nothing special. Also Kakashi is looking for you." Shikamaru responded.

"Don't sell your self short, the Hokage choose to promote you because of your leadership skills and your talent for strategy." Naruto said from behind him.

"Well welcome to the team kid." Zabuza announced patting Shikamaru's shoulder before walking away.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"You'll get used to it!" Naruto laughed. "Anyway its time to get into position the hokage will be here any minute."

"So Shikamaru got promoted?" Neji stated a little shocked.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kiba whispered, "I mean he half assed everything he did?"

"Who cares how it happened… he's our friend so lets be happy for him." Choji scolded.

"You guys need to shut up the Hokage just walked in." Sasuke announced, watching as the blond man made his way to the podium.

"Good Morning." The hokage announced, "It's been a difficult nine weeks so why don't we take a few moments to congratulate the fifteen remaining recruits… Today you will become official C rank anbu, and will be placed in your teams. I will start by calling out the names of the higher ranking squad members and then the lower." Minato said flipping through some papers in front of him, "Team One upper rank squad members…" the entire hall went stiff whit anticipation. "…Bee and Temari. Team One lower rank, Gaara and Kankuro."

"Team Two upper rank members, Kurina and Shino. Team two lower rank members, Hinata and Kiba."

"Team Three upper rank members, Might Guy. Team Three lower rank members, Neji, Lee, and Tenten."

"Team Four upper rank members, Asuma and Shikamaru. Team Four lower rank members, Choji and Ino.

"Team Five upper rank members, Zabuza. Team Five lower rank members, Jugo, Karin, and Suigestu."

"Team Six upper rank members, Itachi, Deidra, and Kisame. Team Six lower rank member Sasori."

"Team Seven upper rank members, Kakashi and Naruto. Team Seven lower rank members Sasuke and Sakura."

"Now that you have all been placed in your teams I'd like to congratulate you all once again. Also you have a eight day rest period before being called to duty." Minato announced, "Your all dismissed!"

Sasuke had been surprised about being paired with Naruto, he'd seen the looks of pity that his friends had sent him. Consistently over the last nine weeks of training he'd been desperately trying to find a resemblance between this Naruto and the one he'd known years ago, but to his displeasure he'd found none. He'd begun to worry that Kiba and Neji were right, that she wasn't the person he'd known so long ago. He'd been watching her closely through the entire graduation ceremony and all he'd seen was that cold demeanor. Which was why he was so shocked by her immediate change the moment the hokage dismissed them. He'd watched from behind her as her whole body relaxed, and then the next thing he new she'd turned around to face him, with a huge goofy smile lighting up her face; just before pouncing. He felt her body slam into his, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Sasuke!" She shouted, hugging him tighter and startling some of the other anbu in the room, "I missed you!" She gave him one last squeeze before hoping down off him, "I've been waiting to do that for the last nine weeks!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke announced more to himself, he'd been shocked by her sudden out burst. They stood there silently looking at each other for a couple of seconds before Sasuke began laughing like a mad man.

"Is he ok?" Sakura asked moving to stand next to Naruto, both of them watching with amusement as Sasuke doubled over.

"Sasuke! Buddy! You ok?" Kiba shouted running across the hall, to kneel next to Sasuke, "What the hell happened?"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru asked coming to stand on the other side of Naruto, "Obviously if he's laughing he's fine."

"For the guy that hardly ever smiles how by any means is this fine?" Kiba shouted pointed at Sasuke's hunched over form.

"He's got a point." Lee said from behind Kiba, both Neji and Choji behind him looking at Sasuke.

As they all continued to argue about Sasuke's current behavior, Naruto knelt down a big smile on her face and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, causing him to look up at her, "You sure do have weird friends Sasuke… But don't worry they're funny so I approve!" Naruto announced playfully, causing Sasuke to laugh even harder, and his friends to look down at her in shocked confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU?" Kiba shouted hysterically, "your not the same evil tyrant we met during our first week!"

"It's called professionalism you ass." Sakura stated plainly.

"HUH?" all the guys exclaimed, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"As a trainer Naruto was required to act in that manner… It doesn't mean that she enjoyed it." Sakura announced looking down at Naruto, "In fact considering her bubbly and slightly mischievous personality I'm guessing that she hated it."

"What about this person makes you think of bubbly and mischievous?" Kiba said pointing at Naruto rudely.

"Because she's fun loving and enjoys pranks." Sasuke announced standing up.

"Hey now it's been a while since we've been together… I've grown out of that… matured." Naruto said seriously.

"Say's the person who painted clan symbols on the hokage monument, two weeks before anbu training started!" Sakura scoffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't recall them being able to prove that that was me." Naruto announced proudly a rascally gleam in her eyes.

"What about the time you unscrewed the salt shaker top before I used it?" Ino exclaimed suddenly appearing beside Shikamaru, Tenten and the other girl behind her.

"Or the time you wedged the chalk eraser in between the doors… it took me an hour to get all the chalk dust out of my hair." Hinata added.

"How about when you replaced all the weapons in my summoning scroll with a naked male version clone of your self saying 'I'm sorry but your membership with Boys and Their Toys has expired'." Tenten scolded, "All of these pranks you did with in the last year-"

"Ok. Ok. I get it, I haven't matured at all!" Naruto said smiling at the memories of her pranks.

"It's ok Naruto… We love you the way you are!" Temari announced walking over, "Pranks and all."

"Aww!" Naruto said sarcastically, "I love you guys too."

"Dear god… I think I'm going crazy!" Kiba said looking at Naruto in a new light.

"I wont dispute that." both Neji and Shikamaru announced.

"I don't know Kiba it be an impressive feat to become even more bat shit crazy than you already are." Sasuke said smiling.

"Haha." Kiba responded sarcastically, flipping off his friends. Making the girls giggle.

"Oh by the way my family is throwing a backyard barbeque, you're all invited." Naruto announced.

"When?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tomorrow at one thirty, we'll be serving a late lunch and dinner." Naruto explained.

"Cool free food… We'll be there!" Kiba and Choji said together. Making Sasuke roll his eyes, but continuing to smile at Naruto, happy that he hadn't lost his friend.


	10. Family ties part one

**Winns060:**** "I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE OBNOXIOUSLY LONG WAIT! I'D FINISHED MOST OF THIS CHAPTER A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO, I JUST COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW I WANTED TO END THE CHAPTER… IT HAD ME REALLY CONFUSED AND KIND OF STUCK! SO I STARTED A NEW SASUNARU FAN FICTION, AND AFTER FINISHING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THAT ONE I MANAGED TO FIGURE OUT THE ENDING FOR THIS ONE… ANYWAY I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT."**

**Kiba:**** "HOLY SHIT WOMAN! BREATH BETWEEN RANTS!"**

**Winns060:**** "OH BE QUIET. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU REALLY CARE."**

**Kiba:**** GASPS, "OF COURSE I CARE!"**

**Winns060:**** RAISES EYEBROW**

**Sasuke:**** "OH PLEASE DON'T FALL FOR THIS. THE ONLY REASON HE 'CARES' IS BECAUSE WITH OUT YOU HE'D NEVER GET INTO HINATA'S PANTS."**

**Hinata:**** BLUSHES**

**Neji:**** GROWLS AND WALKS TOWARDS KIBA**

**Kiba:**** "WAIT NEJI, CALM DOWN… HE'S LYING, AAAHHHHHHAHAHH" RUNS AWAY. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"**

**Winns060:**** "DAMN UCHIHA… YOU CAN BE A REAL BASTARD."**

**Sasuke:**** SMIRKS**

**Winns060:**** "SADLY I CAN'T HELP BUT LIKE IT."**

**Naruto:**** "WOULD YOU TWO STOP ALREADY?"**

**Sasuke:**** "WHY?"**

**Naruto:**** "BECAUSE HINATA IS SO RED IM AFRAID SHE MIGHT FAINT." POINTING.**

**Winns060:**** "OH MY GOD! HINATA! ARE YOU OK!" RUNS OVER TO HER.**

**Sasuke:**** ROLLS EYES, "ANYWAY LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY."**

**Naruto:**** "WAIT BEFORE WE START, WINNS060 WILL HAVE A SUMMARY OF HER NEW STORY IN THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE INTERESTED."**

**I promise to try and be more proactive about getting the chapters out! **

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of it's Characters! T_T**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I can't believe how badly I misjudged Naruto." Neji said as he walked down the street.

"I'm still not convinced that she's not an evil blood sucking tyrant!" Kiba announced, using his fingernail as a tooth pick to dislodge the remains of his breakfast from between his teeth. Earning a rather frightening glared from Sasuke.

"I wonder what this party is going to be like?" Lee asked, ignoring Kiba's opinion and looking at Sasuke for answers.

"Chaotic…" Sasuke mumbled quietly under his breath.

"What was that you said?" Choji asked.

"Fun! I said it should be fun." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Do you know how many people will be coming?" Neji questioned.

"I'm guessing a lot! Naruto told me that most of her family members invited their friends." Sasuke said, cringing slightly.

"What's the problem with that? The more the merrier." Kiba shrugged.

"uh huh… right." Sasuke muttered, as the group turned the corner. He took his time looking over all the houses on the block, before pointing to the large red one in the middle, "that's Naruto's house."

"Wow! That's a big house!" Kiba shouted, "at least five thousand square feet!"

"Why on earth would some one need such a large house?" Choji asked.

"To be able to fit them all!" Sasuke stated flatly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Neji asked.

"Naruto's family is a bit… Unique." Sasuke answered.

"Meaning?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's a rather large family." Sasuke sighed.

"You mean they're fat?" Lee asked, a confused look on his face.

"No! I mean that there are a lot of them!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"A lot of who?" Kiba responded stupidly.

"People! There's a lot of people in Naruto's family!"

"You're saying she has a lot of siblings?" Choji asked.

"Yes!"

"How many is a lot? Like four?" Neji asked.

"…Twelve actually…" Sasuke squeaked.

"Could you repeat that? because for a second I thought you said twelve." Neji laughed skeptically.

"Yeah including Naruto there are twelve Uzumaki siblings." Sasuke announced, drawing five pairs of disbelieving glares directly to him.

They stood there silently in front of the Uzumaki house hold staring at each other.

Neji was just about to make a comment when Naruto's front door slammed open, and a small girl around five years old with chin length red hair, came screaming from the house.

"RIN! Get back here now!" Someone screeched from the door way, drawing the attention of Sasuke and the others. He was tall, probably close to six two and very muscular. He wore a simple black tank top, attached to the belt loop of his fitted black jeans were two chains that rested across his hip. The black nail polish and eyeliner made his already daunting presence all the more terrifying, but what really drew your attention was the repulsive pink liquid that was dripping from his long electric blonde hair.

"Deidara?" Sasuke exclaimed, shocked to see Naruto's oldest sibling.

"I'm busy-" Deidara shouted pushing himself away from the door frame to chase after Rin, but quickly came to a stop when catching sight of the dark haired boy. "Sasuke? Man squirt, you've grown up." He said walking towards Sasuke, "You're nearly as tall as me now."

"Well considering I was eight the last time you saw me face to face, I'd say that's a good thing." Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a question." Shikamaru announced, "why are you dripping pink liquid?" he asked pointing at Deidara's head.

"Because my annoyingly adorable little sister decided it would be funny to dump a glass of my mother's lemonade over my head." Deidara announced, and then mumbled something that sounds like 'annoying runt' under his breath just as a bucket of water was poured over his head.

All six boys jumped back to avoid getting hit with the water.

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted.

"who ever the frick did that is going to pay-" Deidara began shouting, but stopped dead when he turned around and saw Kushina, "Mom… Hey."

"Hello." Kushina said, a smirk on her lips as she looked at her son.

"Is there a reason you poured water over me?" Deidara asked politely.

Her smirk grew wider, "I just thought that you might want to rinse the lemonade from your hair?" Kushina replied sweetly, "That is before you manage to drip it all over my recently cleaned house."

All six boy watched in silence as Deidara's adams apple bobbed up and down as he gulped, "sorry… I'll get it cleaned up." Deidara mumbled.

"I know you will." Kushina whispered patting her sons cheek lovingly before turning and walking back inside the house.

"Damn that woman scares me!" Kiba shuttered rubbing the goose bumps from his arms.

"Rin… that brat! I bet she planned this! I swear ill get her back for this!" Deidara fumed.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." A low voice called out from behind Deidara.

"Onii-san!" Sasuke whispered, staring at his older brother, confused about why he was also wet.

"Itachi!" Deidara exclaimed, spinning around to face the other man, after taking a long look at him he asked, "Why are you wet?"

"Well in an attempt to help you I went around the back and caught her standing under your kitchen window. I was in the middle of scolding her when a bucket of soapy dish water fell on the both of us." Itachi explained, glaring at the blonde man snickering.

"Itachi love…" Deidara started, watching as droplets of water coursed down his boyfriends neck, making him want to lick at them, "I have to admit, the drenched look suites you." Deidara gulps looking at Itachi's muscular torso, which was completely visible thanks to the soaking white T-shirt he wore.

"Deidara? What are you doing son?" yet another voice called out from behind the group.

"I'm contemplated ripping that wet T-shirt from my boyfriends awesome body and having my way with him." Deidara smirked, to absorbed in his own thoughts to realize who had asked the question.

"Really Now?!" the voice snapped, "I can assure you son that you wont be doing anything in my house."

Deidara's sexy smile quickly turned to a frown upon recognizing the voice behind him, turning around he faced the older blonde, and whimpered, "dad…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Authors Note:**

**New story:**

**Konoha Private School: Junior Year**

"**Obsessive fan girls. New friends. Confusing relationships. Lots of singing and dancing on table tops. And crazy teachers…But hey that's high school for yah!" **

**XxxxX**

**If there's anything you think could use some work, or that you liked, please let me know by reviewing… PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ PLEASE BE SPACIFIC ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE!**


	11. Family Ties part two

09/10/2012

**Winns060: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! I was working on yet another Sasunaru story! **

**Kiba: Another Sasunaru! I don't understand, how you to became so popular!**

**Sakura: What's not to like about two really hot guys making out?!**

**Kiba: Oh… I don't know, everything! Besides Naruto is a GIRL in this one. **

**Naruto: That reminds me! Why am I a girl? and am I a girl in the next one?**

**Winns060: Well… personally I just thought you would look good with boobs and mini skirt. *****smiles innocently***** and no, you're a boy in the next one.**

**Sasuke: *****snickers as he pictures the mini skirt*******

**Naruto: Teme!*****growls sensing Sasuke's perverse thoughts***

**Sasuke: What! *****Naruto glares***** Oh come on, you know I'm not the only person thinking about that damn mini skirt!**

**Neji: *Blushes* **

**Sasuke: *****Smirks***** **

**Naruto: Damn it Sasuke, shut up! **

**Sasuke: Why don't you come over here and make me. *****licks lip suggestively*******

**Naruto: *Blushes***

**Kiba: OK! Enough with the sexual innuendos'. Can you just start the next chapter, before I go complete "nuts"!**

**Winns060: …*laughs***

**CHAPTER 11_ FAMILY TIES PART 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto stood there in her loose hip hugging denim shorts and orange tank top, staring at her fathers retreating back. She quickly spun around to face her two older siblings, "I can not believe you ratted me out like that! You just broke at least six of the Uzumaki sibling codes!"

"What the heck are the Uzumaki Sibling Codes?" Lee whispered to Sasuke, who just shrugged.

"Sorry Naruto, but when dad's questioning us about our relationships… there aren't any sibling codes we won't break!"Deidara announced.

_:::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::_

_Deidara's sexy smile quickly turned to a frown upon recognizing the voice behind him, turning around to face the older blonde, he whimpered, "dad…"_

"_Hello Deidara!" Minato spoke, the tone in his voice making Deidara squirm._

"_Hehe… what are you guys doing out here? I thought you were helping mom in the kitchen?" Deidara mumbled, trying to redirect his fathers attention away from him._

"_She asked us to pick up some more ice from the market at the end of the block." Kakashi announced._

"_Ok… so I understand why you two are out here." Deidara announce pointing from Kakashi to his sister. "But why are you with them?" he asked, looking over at Minato, who quickly began to look antsy._

_Deidara watched his sister closely, when she glared at Minato the light bulb in Deidara's head went alight, "Please don't tell me that you fallowed them to the market, just to make sure Kakashi wasn't doing anything improper towards your precious daughter!" Deidara exclaimed. _

_Minato blushed and looked at his feet, apparently his old shoes had become very interesting._

"_He even growled and had the gall to separate us after seeing us kiss." Haku glowered._

_This statement drew all eyes on the Hokage._

"_Would he really do something like that?" Lee whispered, his already bugged out eyes getting just a bit wider._

"_Hn." _

"_Wow dude… talk about over protective parent." Kiba mumbled._

_Deidara sighed, "Look dad, they are MARRIED! Sis is PREGNANT! She's obviously already had sex… Kakashi is a great guy, there really isn't anything else you can protect her from."_

"_He's right dad, besides if your going to worry about anyone it shouldn't be me. Deidara is the unmarried one, who is currently participating in a very "sexual" relationship with Itachi." Haku announced, earning two equally evil glares._

"_Traitor." Itachi stated plainly._

"_Bitch!" Deidara shouted._

"_I didn't know your brother was gay?" Neji murmered, looking at Sasuke, who was looking at Itachi with his jaw dropped in shock. Since when is my brother so lively? He's never like this at home? Sasuke thought to himself._

"_Deidara! Don't speak to your sister in such a way!" Minato scolded._

_Deidara and Itachi shot a quick look at each other before smiling, "Ok then."_

"_But she's still a traitorous-" Deidara began._

"_Bitch…" Itachi finished calmly._

_Haku snickered._

_Kakashi mumbled "good one."_

_Kiba laughed like a mad man, along with Choji and Lee._

_Sasuke stared blankly at his brother._

_Shikamaru and Neji just looked at everyone._

"_Itachi.." Minato scolded, a smile almost breaking through._

"_What?" Itachi asked, looking at his boyfriends father shrugging, "She's not my sister." _

_Everyone cracked a smile._

"_No, but she has a point." Minato stated, looking at the two boys. "the two of you moved in together nearly a year ago. What's your next step? Your plans for the future?"__Both boys went a bit pale at this question._

"_Hehe… We're just going with flow, letting life take us where ever it may go." Deidara gulped and Itachi rolled his eyes._

_Minato was about to respond when a feminine voice called out._

"_Why are you all standing out here in the front lawn?" _

_They all turned to see Naruto walking over. _

_As she walked, Sasuke just stared. She wore low hip hugging dark denim short shorts, and a soft orange tank top, that out lined her breast perfectly. Her electric blonde hair a tangled mess, that still managed to look hot._

"_See something you like brother." Itachi whispered in his ear, making him blush._

"_Naruto! My wonderful sister!" Deidara shouted racing over to Naruto and dragging her towards the group._

"_Deidara! What's wrong with you!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Look dad, I understand your concern for Itachi and I, but bottom line… we are adults, we'll figure things out in our own time." Deidara stated calmly, and before Minato could respond he continued, " I think we should focus on Naruto she's only eighteen, which is why I think that she's to young to be dating Zabuza."_

_Everyone's eyes instantly went to Naruto in shock._

"_WHAT THE HELL DEIDARA!" Naruto shouted tugging away from her brother._

"_YOU'RE DATING ZABUZA!" Minato screeched. _

"_Dad… let me explai-" Naruto began._

"_He's twelve years older than you!" Minato shouted, getting into his daughters face._

"_Wait let me_"_

"_He's way to old for you, he's thirty your eighteen! He's got far to much experience under his belt to be trusted with my little girl! What were you thinking?!" Minato ranted._

"_I'd tell you if you'd let-" Naruto tried to get a word in._

"_I see him with a new girl every week…He'll break my little girls heart!" Minato continued to rant, more to himself than anyone else, "I've known that boy since he was twelve, he's a player. I forbid you from seeing him again! He cant be trusted-"_

"_Stop talking this INSTANT!" Naruto shouted glaring at her father, looking so much like her mother it made Minato go quiet instantly. Naruto sighed looking at her dad, "Look dad I can understand your concern, Zabuza is a bit older than me-"_

"_A BIT? He's-" Minato began._

"_DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Naruto said harshly, sounding so much like her mother that everyone took a step beck, even Itachi. "I am eighteen years old. Who I date is my choice, and mine alone. You on the other hand, have no say in the matter. Also, not that it's ANY of your business, but I've liked Zabuza since I was ten! And yes he is a bit older, but because of that he understands how to treat a woman correctly. And on our one and only date, he was exceedingly kind, funny, gentle, and respectful… which is more than I can say for YOU!" Naruto stopped, waiting for a response._

_Minato gulped, looking down at his daughter._

_Naruto sighed, "Look daddy, like I said earlier. I'm eighteen years old and for the most part I can take care of my self. You need to understand that I'm growing up, and that I'm not going to come running to you for every little thing. What I need from you is your trust, you may not always like the choices that I make…but you do have to respect them."_

_Minato watched his daughter closely and sighed, "your all just growing up so fast… but your right, it's your life. You don't need your old man interfering in it." He smiled patting Naruto's head. _

_Both Deidara and Haku's jaws dropped open._

"_Besides, if your going to worry about anyone it should be your twelve year old daughter, who is currently playing seven minutes in heaven with Konohamaru in the up stairs closet." Naruto suggested, and within the next five second Minato was running towards the house shouting, "No Moegi! You cant grow up yet I'm not ready for that!" _

"_I hate that she can do that…" Deidara and Haku mumbled._

"_Do what?" Itachi asked._

"_Redirect any argument with our parents in a way that will ultimately benefit her."_

_:::::::::END FLASHBACK:::::::::_

"I hate how you have them so wrapped around your finger." Deidara announced, "it's so unfair."

"It's not about having either one wrapped around my finger. It's about learning their weaknesses! If you look close enough the one person who holds dad in the palm of her hand is mom… I learned early that if you rant like mom, dad shuts up." Naruto stated.

"How the hell did we not figure this out?" Deidara asked looking at Haku, "It's so simple."

"So then , what's mom's weakness?" Haku questioned.

"*snort* Mom doesn't have a weakness… I just do everything in my power not to piss her off!" Naruto smirked.

**Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey everybody, please check out my new story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD REVIEW'S HELP ME TO WRITE A BETTER AND MORE ENJOYABLE STORY FOR YOU!**

**NEW STORY SUMMARY: THE ONE **

Naruto was born into the fashion industry. Both his parents were models, that died in a tragic car crash leaving Naruto orphaned. Raised by his grandfather, Naruto reaches seventeen years of age before he is sucked in by his mother's brother – a fashion model agent and former model. Naruto had been against to the whole idea, until he sees a photo shoot of a popular American model Itachi Uchiha, and begins to see modeling as an art form. When his Uncle's magazine editor invites Itachi to a meeting of all the top fashion models, a curious Naruto is invited to meet him. He does not know that Itachi's younger twin brother, Sasuke, is secretly accompanying his brother.


	12. Zabuza

**Chapter 12**

"*Snort* Mom doesn't have a weakness… I just do everything in my power not to piss her off!" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, that's fair enough I guess." Haku giggled out, her smile quickly turning into a sly smirk, "So Naru, you never did tell me how that date went with Zabuza went." She let out a small squeal when Naruto cheeks became flushed, "Oh girl, look at you. You're blushing like crazy."

"Oh shut up!" Naruto muttered blushing even brighter, turning around to go back inside the house.

"No, No, No. You're not getting away from me that quickly." Haku swiveled and turned her way in front Naruto blocking her path to the house. "Spill it."

"Sorry Sis, I don't Kiss 'N' Tell." Naruto smirked watching her sister mouth drop open.

"Oh My God, You kissed him!" Haku shouted bringing in everyone's attention, "What was that like; he's got those sharp shark like teeth, I mean how would that even work?" She questioned looking rather dumbfounded.

"Wow Haku, I never new you paid such close attention to my teeth." A muffled gravely voice called out, right before large arms encircled around Naruto shoulders, pulling her back into a firm chest. "Besides, sense when is what I do with my girlfriend any of your business?"

"The moment your girlfriend became my little sister." Haku smiled, "That's when."

"Give it up Zabu," Naruto smiled gently at the man, and brushing her hand against the arm holding her. "Haku like a pit bull once she got something she doesn't let go."

"Damn straight! Hey wait a sec didn't you just tell dad that you'd only been on one date with Zabuza?" Haku questioned. "Because that was a couple months back and you two seem very… Oh My God! You lied to dad!" Haku exclaimed, in shock.

"I most certainly did not!" Naruto defended, "we only went on one date, before deciding to have a full blown relationship. So technically I wasn't lying."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Haku muttered.

"I will… happily!" Naruto smiled.

"Do you honestly think you can hide it?" Haku speculated

"Hide what?" Naruto asked

"Your relationship?" Haku announced pointing between her sister and Zabuza.

"No, Why would hide it?"

"Because if mom ever found out-"

"Mom already knows, in fact she had lunch with us last week." Naruto watched with a laugh as ten jaws just dropped open.

"Wait, Kushina knows about the two of you and excepts it… really." Itachi questioned, "because, I'm sorry but he's not good enough for you Naruto. No offense intended Zabuza."

"Oh no worries. None taken." Zabuza said waiving a hand in front of his face with out a care. "I can understand where you're coming from, I wasn't the most responsible, or respectable person around. With all the things that I've done, said, and… read. Oh by the way Itachi did you get that book I sent you?"

"Yes I did actually."

"What did you think of it?"

"Oh. It was excellent!" Itachi exclaimed, happy with the new turn of conversation.

"Right, I mean you never would have expected the main character to be-"

"Oh Good Lord." Naruto sighed out, "It's amazing how you can like him as a person and then condemn him as my boyfriend."

"Naruto, my naïve girl." Itachi walked over placing a hand on her shoulder, "just because he's a friend doesn't mean he's good enough for you."

"Really, then who would be?" Naruto ground out.

Itachi paused think for a few seconds before "… GOD."

All expression left Naruto's face as she looked at Itachi, then without a word she stormed away, Zabuza following close behind.

**Hey EveryOne I know it's been a hell of along time sense I updated most of my stories on FF.N, I pretty much lost my writing Mojo for a couple of years. But you know life happens, I'm back now. And will be updating ritualistically every other week at the latest. Any way Please Please Please Review! because that always helps! ^_^**


	13. The siblings

**Chapter 13**

"Oh, wholly shit man I'm exhausted!" Kiba breathed out as they walked down the street.

"I know what you mean, after that experience. I'm never. Having. Kids." Neji shuddered, "Ever."

"It wasn't that bad guys." Lee smiled, "Every one was feeling the passion of youth!"

"Can I hit him?" Kiba questioned looking over at his green spandex wearing friend. "Please."

"Ugg, it be too much trouble after a day like today." Shikamaru murmured swiping his hand across his eyes. "God how does she deal with having such a large family."

"I'm guessing practice." Choji yawned. "I mean first there's Deidara and Haku, and they are the oldest … right?"

"Yeah. I think so, then there's the first set of twins Nagato and Yahiko." Neji recalled.

"How are they twins? They look nothing alike, in fact that Nagato guy kind of looks sick actually." Kiba wondered.

"He is." Sasuke spoke out finally joining the conversation. "He was born with this really rare blood disease, the only reason he's still alive is because Tsunade came up with medication that holds the disease at bay."

"That must be hard." Choji questioned.

Sasuke gave a quick nod, "Yeah, especially for Yahiko."

"Is that why he looks so emo, with all those piercing and black liner and tattoo's?" Kiba inquired.

"No clue." Sasuke shrugged.

"So who was that other boy with orange hair… yah know, the tall one?" lee asked.

"That was Naruto younger brother Juugo, and be careful because he has some pretty scary mood swings." Sasuke scratched his cheek.

"Wait he's younger than Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned and watched as Sasuke shook his head in agreement.

"Hey, what about the white haired kid? What was his name?"

"That's Kimimaro, him and Juugo are only a year apart. Then after Kimimaro you've got the second set of twins Moegi and Udon."

"Right the pigtail girl and the runny nosed kid with glasses." Kiba remembered with a shudder, "Yeah that kid sneezed right in my face… got snot everywhere."

"Then there's Inari he's eight years old." Sasuke stated.

"Wasn't he the kid with the hat that cried a lot?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, that'd be him." Sasuke nodded.

"Then there's Shinichi and Rin… God that little girl was a complete terror." Neji twitched, think about the jam, the young girl had so gracefully put into his hair.

"Then we were graced with all there little, sticky friends as well." Shikamaru whispered.

"Good lord that one kid Konohamaru was annoying." Kiba grumbled, "Constantly looking for a fight, saying that he'd be the next Hokage? What A brat."

"Are you kidding, what about Deidara's creepy puppet friend, Sasori." Choji exclaimed, "He gave me the shivers."

"I'm still getting over the fact the Itachi and Deidara are a couple… they are so different." Shikamaru muttered in confusion.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sasuke laughed, "it threw me for a loop as well."

"If you want to talk about weird couples, then check out Naruto and Zabuza." Lee practically shouted, "he's literally twice her age?"

"Lee -" Neji began, watching Sasuke's face drop a little.

"I mean I never would have expected that-"

"Dude Lee; Shut up!" Kiba hissed elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Ow… what did I do?" Lee asked.

"It doesn't matter." Shikamaru looked down at his watch, "Gosh it's already midnight, I don't know about any of you but I'm heading home."

"Same here, I'll see you all later." Neji announced dragging Lee behind him as he left.

"You coming Choji?" Choji nodded, as Shikamaru turned walking in the direction of his uncle's house.

Sasuke and Kiba watched as their friends departed, "Sasuke-"

"Don't start Kiba."

"I just wanted to apologize for Lee-"

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"I can't imagine what you must of felt, when you saw Naruto with Zabuza." Kiba continued as if Sasuke hadn't spoken.

"It didn't feel like anything." Sasuke sighed, "Naruto and I are just friends."

"Oh come on." Kiba whispered, "There's definitely chemistry between the two of you."

"Maybe." Sasuke stated, "But I'm not destroying a life time of friendship because she looks hot in short shorts."

Kiba snorted, "It's definitely more than that-"

"No Kiba it's not" Sasuke explained, "Naruto and I have been best friends since we where born, and that's all it is."

Kiba just continued to stare at his best friend, recognizing denial when he saw it. "Ok, Your just friends… I get it."

**So that's it, I hope you enjoyed chapter 13. It's short I know, I just wanted to give everyone the run down of Naruto's family. **

**Everybody Please Review, the next chapter will be coming out next week.**

**Uzumaki Siblings and Ages…**

**Deidara – 24 **

**Haku – 23**

**Nagato – 20**

**Yahiko – 20**

**Naruto – 18**

**Juugo – 16**

**Kimimaro – 15**

**Moegi – 12**

**Udon – 12**

**Inari – 8**

**Shinichi – 6**

**Rin – 5**


	14. The First Mission

**Chapter 14 - The first mission **

His whole body ached, as he began to sit up.

Taking a look around the small room he immediately realized that something was definitely wrong. "Were am I?" He muttered to himself,

"Naruto?" He whispered catching sight of the small blonde unconscious across the room. "Naruto!" He quickly scrambled across the room, his voice filled with worry. "Dobe wake up." He murmured softly, he immediately took notice of the blood crusted against her forehead. Rage filled him as he realized that some one had struck her, "Naruto." He whispered again gently trying to shake the young girl awake.

A watery grunt slipped from the blonde right before blue eyes snapped open, "oh fuck." She exclaimed harshly against the onslaught of pain that rampaged through her head, her eyed squeezing closed tightly as if trying to fight off the pain.

Sasuke watched patiently as Naruto slowly got her bearings back, "you ok?" He muttered, quickly receiving an ugly glare from the girl, "right stupid question."

She slowly rolled her eyes, before taking a look around the room. "What happen? Where are we?" She slowly moved her hand to rest against her aching head, her nose wrinkled in disgust as she looked around the room once more. It was filthy, the floor covered in a thin layer of film that was slimy to the touch. It smelled like decay, feces, and body fluids. There were no windows and the walls adorned with iron chains and cuffs, obviously used to keep the people trapped in here immobilized. "What Happened?" She questioned the raven.

" I don't know; the last thing I remember was getting the mission assignment from Tsunade Sama."

"Mission?" Naruto shook her head trying to get her chaotic mind to work properly.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her, "Vaguely. Something about a missing nin at the borders of Kusagakure?"

Sasuke nodded affirming her thoughts, "and that's where my memory gets fuzzy."

"What about Kakashi and Sakura?" Naruto questioned concern quickly building for her friends.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed her hands digging through her hair, wincing as they bumped the wound on her forehead, "we need to get out of here."

There was a shrill screech as the rusted door was flung open, "Oh you won't be going anywhere Naruto Chan." A voice called out its foul tone practically slithering across their skin.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's entire demeanor changed as she slowly turned towards the man at the door, her eyes gripped with fear as she came face to face with her worst nightmare.

"Orochimaru..."

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, it been a really hectic week between finally passing the test I needed to complete my certification for my job, my cousins wedding, a baby shower, my great uncles birthday, and finally visiting my grandpa in the hospital because he fell off his ride able lawn mower and broke himself! I mean seriously! Why is 80 year old even on a lawn mower?! Anyway it's been hectic, so I thank you all for being patient. **

**The next chapter will be out next week! Please keep up with reviews!**


End file.
